1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearing apparel, and particularly to a cover that is attached to a hat and extends the protection afforded by the hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Daytime outdoor activity, whether required or opted for, is beneficial because exposure to sunlight increases the intake of vitamin D, which is much needed to ensure health. Unfortunately, exposure to sunlight also has a down side. Excessive exposure to harmful sunrays can cause painful sunburn and thereby increase the possibility for skin cancer. While  conventional clothing covers most of the torso, the face and neck normally remain exposed even when a hat is worn. While the application of a suitable sunscreen lotion is advised, other means of protection should also be available to people who are frequently outdoors during the daylight hours.
Hikers, landscape workers, playing children and athletes are among the many people who would benefit from a covering that could be attached to a hat, the covering extending the protection afforded by a hat to protect the above-mentioned exposed body parts from the direct rays of the sun. Thus a hat cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.